Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method, apparatus, and computer program product of path location sequence inferences for moving objects. Specifically, aspects of the invention relate to locating a moving vehicle traveling along a road in a roadway network.
Accurately locating a vehicle on a map is of critical importance to various applications in the field of intelligent transportation systems (ITS). Automatic vehicle location (AVL) systems enable transit fleet operators to save millions of dollars through reduction of fuel wastage and better utilization of resources. Dynamic route guidance is another key component of ITS that helps to minimize traffic congestion and improve overall utilization of the road network by assisting drivers to avoid congested routes and guiding them in an unfamiliar locality. Applications such these are predicated on the ability to locate mobile users on a road network map.